FateStay Night: The Key to Light
by Fan of Persona 1410
Summary: Why is he there? a mistery. But he can't leave, not when there is a war being fought, if he did he wouldn't be himself anymore. Sora, now, finds himself in quite the predicament but he won't run when there's people to save just like the new friend he has made there... Emiya Shirou.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers

So, yeah, this crossover right here… it's been sitting in my computer for months, see I haven't been able to upload my other crossovers because… well, basically, because even though I want to write and I know what to write, the words just doesn't seem to want to come out, so instead of staying without writing anything I decided to write another crossover, don't know if it was a good idea but, hey, why not? Originally it was going to be another crossover but since I like Fate and KH, I decided to use them.

In any case, hope you enjoy this first chapter and you know the usual, constructive criticism is always appreciated and I hope you forgive my bad English.

P.D.: I'm making Sora a bit more powerful since I want him to be able to at least fight and beat some Servants.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Fate/Stay Night they belong to Square-Enix and Type-Moon respectively.

* * *

"Wha-? Where am I?"A spiky haired young man asks to no one in particular.

However he was no simple human, he was Sora a hero chosen by the Keyblade to protect the multiple worlds in the universe, but right now he finds himself in quite the problem...

Sora POV

"Uh... What's going on?" I ask groggily I don't remember anything...well, let's see... I was in Radiant Garden...I went there because Heartless had been appearing there recently and then I... I... *trob* *trob*

_"Don't you have a wish you want granted..."_

_"Trust the Grail..."_

_"Die... Die... Die..."_

Ugh... What were those voices...? I... don't remember clearly, actually it kinda hurt when I try to remember anything else... Oh, well let's do some recon for now.

(Some minute later)

Well this looks like a mansion, a really thorn down mansion, there's something else to this... A faint sweet scent. It's coming from up stairs, something tells me I shouldn't go up, but then again my instinct have gone wrong sometimes; I'll go check it out.

As soon as I arrive at the second floor I keep following the sweet smell, until I find the source of it and I don't like what I see...

A girl in a brown suit and short magenta hair covered in blood and with her left arm severed... I rush and kneel beside her in panic.

"This is bad... This is really bad..."It not like I have never seen blood before but I'm not panicking because of the blood but because of the fact that I can't do anything to help her, she looks barely alive but not for long. She won't make it to a hospital and my magic won't be enough, but... I have to try...

"CURAGA!"I yell at the top of my lungs as I summon my golden and silver keyblade, but something unexpected happens.

Magic start flowing out of my keyblade in torrents like never before, a weird green circle with strange symbols appears around the girl instead of the usual green flower, however that's not the most surprising thing that happens.

From the part were the arm was cut a thin green line appears moving towards the severed limb, when they connect the arm starts to slowly move trying to return to it's rightful place.

(Some minutes after that)

Okay... She seems better, the bleeding has stoped and the arm has started to connect to the shoulder once again... The green circle is still there so the healing hasn't ended just yet, and while it was a weird situation, I'm not complaining, I was able to save her so that's what it matters... Guess I should leave for now, I still don't know where I am... So for now I'll keep doing some recon of this world, also I can feel a weird aura coming from someplace not too far from here, I doubt it's a heartless but better safe than sorry.

(A trip to the city and some minutes later)

Um... Well it looks normal enough, there are two parts to this city connected by a bridge, right now I'm in the part of the city with a lot of Japanese looking houses build in a hill, there is nothing really special about it except… maybe the great concentration of magic energy in the air, that must have been the reason my spell went all haywire in the mansion, but that's all, still I can't shake the feeling that something is out of place here... Hum, maybe I should just return to see how that girl is doing. Just then I hear the sound of battle from a house up in the top of the hill, it's faint but I definitely hear it, I don't think it twice before engulfing my body in an aura of light and start bouncing in each wall of the road moving towards where I heard the sound.

I arrive there in a few seconds, a classical Japanese house, I start running since there is no place to keep using "flow motion" as I get closer to the sound, I find them, a guy with red hair moving towards a shed in the backyard and a guy in, blue full body thighs with silver shoulder pauldrons carrying a red spear. The guy in blue is about to pierce the other guy. Now I may not understand what's going on but I know it's wrong to attack someone who can't even defend himself. So I launch at the guy in blue, my trusty kingdom key keyblade appearing in a flash of light in my hand just in time to block the red spear, after that I throw a fire spell at the guy with the spear, he blocks it but I manage to send him a couple of meters away.

"Hey, are you alright?"I said to the red head.

He nods "Okay, take cover for now" He does as I say and enters the shed he was going towards before.

"Did you finish talking?" the guy in blue ask in a mocking tone completely recovered.

"Yep, thank you" I reply in the same way.

Without another word, he launches at me with amazing speed, spear and keyblade clash sending sparks into the night.

He seems surprised I blocked his attack but that doesn't stop him from continuing his attack, I manage to keep blocking his attacks but he' s fast and I won't be able to keep this up for much longer... Well, guess I better make use of my brand new powered up magic.

"Protect" I murmur as the Reflega spell appears around me.

However the spear user keeps attacking without giving the shield much thought, normally the shield would have broken due to the extreme strength of the thrusts, but this time is different, the shield doesn't give in, the shield explodes around me sending the blue guy some meters away.

"Well, at least you know how to put up a fight" he says with a relax tone "But that magic... You're not Caster, I have already seen her and I doubt you are Saber your sword style is way too rough."

"Hey! I'll show you who has a rough style!" I run towards him and start focusing energy into my keyblade, he takes a defensive stance with his lance however before I even reach him, I leap into the air _"Ragnarok"_ I murmur before realizing the energy inside my sword in the form of multiple projectiles that strike him head on.

"Well, well, well you have some tricks up your sleeve, don't you kid? But since I doubt you are a Master or a Servant, I'll have to finish you here… at least you fought back so I won't feel too bad about killing you" The blue haired guy say with a serious expression.

"… ?!"

"This battle is over... Gae..."

He suddenly rushes at me spear pointed directly at my feet, I put up my magic shield again...

"...Bolg"

But right there I feel it, my shield can't stop his next attack. My only chance it's to dodge, but can I still do it?!

Shiro POV

W-what is this?

Those guys doesn't seem human, well one of them saved me but...

No, if he were trying to kill me he had no reason to start fighting with the spear wielder...

*CRASH*"Argh!"A voice rings outside the shed, I move towards the door to see how the fight is developing...And I don't like what I see.

The guy who saved me wounded, with a bloody arm completely pierced, his key-like weapon laying in the ground some meters behind him. He turns around in an attempt to retrieve it, but Lancer is faster and gets to the key-weapon before its wielder.

He steps in the weapon destroying any hope of his user to recover it, the guy who saved me is in his knees, spear pointed at his heart, I can't let this happen, I won't let anyone die for me, but... What can I do?!... I... I...

Suddenly the mark in my hand starts shinning and burning, as a bright light engulfs the shed.

"Are you my Master?"I hear a female voice say...

Sora POV

This is not going so well, my left arm feels numb and I'm about to die.

I underestimate this guy, even though he got surprised when I dodged his *Gae Bolg* attack he didn't stop... *ugh*I really don't want to die, at least not without knowing why I am even here?! But...

Sudenly a bright light start shinning from the shed. He's distracted, I don't care what that light is, but I won't lose this chance.

I retrieve the keyblade from under his foot making him lose balance I stand up fastly and cast a stopga spell, luckily the time magic works, I reinforce the blade of my sword with light and make three sword slashes at the unmoving enemy, then I once again surround my body in a white aura and start spinning around him and finish my attack by throwing him to the other side of the backyard.

After I'm finished I cast a curaga spell on my arm, but even with this new acquired power the wound start closing slowly… Actually, why do I have another wound on my shoulder? When did I…? *throb* *throb*

Agh! ...This headache again! …I doubt I'll be able to fight against him again with only my right arm; hopefully he won't be able to keep fighting after that combo.

Sadly my hopes are crushed when the guy in blue stands up, he's not unscathed, actually he's bleeding but he still moves towards me spear in his hand and a grin in his face, I fall to the ground on my butt exhausted, but another ray of hope appears, in a flash a blonde girl in a blue dress with an armor, attacks my enemy with some kind of invisible weapon he feels threaten so he retreats, just as that happens the guy with red hair comes to my aid.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks

*nod*"Yeah, just a bit tired..."I try to stand up but fail in doing so, luckily the red head catches me before I fall again "Thanks..."

"I should be the one saying that..." however our conversation is interrupted by the two strange figures talk.

"So, you're Saber..."the guy in blue says

"Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I am not?" She says with a slight smirk

"Heh..."he chuckles dropping his battle stance "Well, I'm not about to have another fight with a swordsman this night"

"Are you escaping?" The girl says without lowering her guard

"Please, feel free to come after me, believe me I would stay but the Master I have is the worst" he then turns and points his spear at me "What's your name, kiddo?"

"...Sora" I say standing straight

"I'm a Servant from the Lancer class, be sure to heal that arm of your before our next meeting I have high hopes for you" he says with a slight smirk before disappearing.

After he's finally is gone, the blonde girl approach us.

"Ah, thank you, you saved us" I say bowing slightly

"No, I should be the one thanking you, since you saved my Master" She says in a caring tone

"Master? What's-?"I turn to the red haired guy but we are interrupted by a change in the aura of the girl.

"Master, please heal me" She states

"Huh? Wait; at least explain yourself a bit…"

"There is no time the enemy is already here"

"What, another one!? Well there is no way I can use such a difficult magic"

"I see, well another battle shouldn't be that hard even in this state" after that she simply leaps over the wall towards the street.

"Let's follow her" I say to the red head as I let go of him and start running towards the door to the house, I would have leap over the wall as well but it seems I'm quite tired, healing that wound sure is hard.

As soon as we exit the house the street is empty except for three figures in the distance the blond girl in silver armor, a night in a red coat and someone else I can't recognize. However that's not the important part, the girl is about to cut right through the red knight chest, but… something about this feels very wrong *throb**throb* this pressure in my chest, it's… like… I know that guy… like a really old friend… I can't let her kill him!

"Haste" I murmur again, I'm really tired but I have to do this.

I get there exactly in time, just before she slashes at him I put my keyblade between them and push her back.

"You may have helped my Master but I won't let you interfere" She declares in a scary tone

"I won't let you do this" I declare as well, taking my combat stance as the knight in red retreats.

Suddenly the blonde girl rushes at me and in less than a second is already in front of me, sword ready to cut my head off, I react in time but her blow is just too heavy for me to block with my wounded arm… she's going to cut me in half…

"Stop, SABER!" The red haired guy says just as our weapons collide lightly, I guess he also see this is plain madness. In any case she obeys the order and stops the attack.

"Shirou... Why do you stop me?" She says unlocking swords with me

"Because, he saved me, if he were an enemy he would have already killed me"

"…" the blonde says nothing

"Also if you're going to call me Master, then I would like an explanation" He demands an explanation from the girl, to which she only responds with silence again.

"––––So that's how it is, amateur Master-san?" The third figure appears from the shadows wearing a red coat.

"Thosaka... Rin..." The red head, Shirou, says astonished.

"So... You know me, good… that'll make things easier"

"..."he doesn't answer

"What's going on...?" I murmur as my sword disappears

"Archer... Go rest, Saber won't be easy until you're gone" she commands the man in red.

"Fine, but really..." he disappears like the man in blue did before him... And the swordswoman finally lowers her stance.

Silence fills the air for a few seconds before the girl in the red coat starts walking towards the Japanese house.

"Oi, Thosaka... Wait-"

"Hum, what is it Emiya-kun?"

"What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I have a debt with you, so I will explain everything to you... Whether you want it or don't" she says calmly as she disappears through the porch.

Shirou seems to give up and enters the house alongside the blonde.

So... What should I do? Hum... Well, guess I'll follow them, who knows? Maybe I'll get some explanations this way.

* * *

A/N:

Well, yeah, his magic is also a bit upgraded but that's because Sora magic is well "magic" while the characters in Fate use "magecraft" they are completely different concepts, so yeah that's the reason why his magic is more powerful.

Anyway see you next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there readers

So yeah thanks to all who favorite, follow or reviewed this story, it means a lot to me, anyway I'll start by answering the reviews: well this story, for the time being have no pairing, if I decide on a pairing I'll change the summary, also this is a 16 years old Sora and its after KHIII so there will be no Xehanort and finally I will make him be able to use those techniques from KH3D both flowmotion and Reality Shift, because I really like them and I think Sora needs all the skills he can get if he want to survive the fifth Heavens feel.

So without further ado, enjoy the second chapter.

I do not own Kingdom Heart or Fate/stay night they belong to Square-Enix and Type moon respectively.

* * *

(So after a long explanation…)

A-all right… I think I got most of it… kind of… this is … a war… over some kind of precious relic a *Holy Grail* that can fulfill any wishes and something… about Servants, Heroic spirits from the past that fight alongside a Magus who summons them… hum… I think that's about right, it sounds familiar for some reason not that I can really remember, still better check if I got most of it right…

"Um… I got a question…" I raise my hand as if I'm in school

"Ah, yes… um…" The face of the girl, Thosaka Rin, if I'm not mistaken flashes for a second in surprise, then changing into one of confusion…

"You… didn't forget I was here, did you?" I ask a bit surprised

"…" She doesn't say anything

"Thosaka…"Shirou says while sweet dropping

"I-it's not my fault, he has so little presence" Thosaka Rin says embarrassed

"Hey, that's mean!" I complain

"So, who's he? A familiar of yours" she turns towards Shirou

"I told you, I wouldn't be able to perform such magecraft I can only use reinforcement magic"

"Then… Who… is… he?"

"I don't know" Shirou answers bluntly

Silence fills the room for a few seconds, both Saber, the blonde girl in the armor, and Thosaka Rin stare at Shirou in surprise

"Wait, Shirou, he was here before I was summoned, I thought he was a resident of this house" Saber comments still a bit surprised

"Oh no, I only came here because I heard battle noises, I had a little fight with the guy you called Lancer and then… well you know the rest" I say calmly

"Wait, Emiya-kun! You let him enter your house even though you don't know him!"

"Well, he saved my life, it was the least I could do"

"You are giving me too much credit, I only hold him back for a little, if you hadn't summoned Saber, we both would be death" I say waving my hand dismissively

"Wait, you fought Lancer!?" the face from Thosaka Rin changes from surprise to a glare "Emiya-kun, did you invite an enemy Servant to your house?"

"Thosaka… I doubt he's an enemy Servant; he saved me so maybe his or her Master wantsan alliance"

"That would make sense; maybe they wanted an alliance with the Master of Saber"

"Wait, wait, wait, I'm no Servant" I say out loud

"Huh?" the two of them ask surprised, I guess Saber it's not surprised since she most likely can feel other Servants

"Wait, no, that doesn't have sense" Thosaka Rin is the first to recover from the surprise it seems "You say you fought Lancer, but there is no way for you to fight him unless you're a Heroic Spirit, normal humans don't stand a chance against Servants"

"Well, I stand a chance… for about ten seconds, after that he kinda beat me…" I say a bit disappointed, also I'm almost sure he was holding back on me, I wasn't going full gear either but still…

"Actually, didn't he hurt you with that lance of his?" Shirou says a hint of worry in his voice

"Oh, right… I'm almost healed thought…" but the most mysterious about it, is that I had another wound in my shoulder as well, a wound I don't remember ever getting"Actually what was the name of that Lance…Gae Bulga… Gale Bolg…? Hum… something among those lines"

"…"Thosaka Rin face once again contorts in surprise "He… used his… Noble Phantasm… on you? ...Impossible you don't even look like a magus!"

"Noble Phantasm? What's that? Oh... I can use magic, does that make a magus?"I say with a confused look

"Magic? Wait, first Saber would you mind explaining them what a Noble Phantasm is? I'm feeling a headache coming..."Thosaka Rin says while rubbing her temple with a painedexpression

"A Noble Phantasm is the ultimate weapon of a Servant, it's an item of immeasurable power, that gives away the identity of the Servant"Saber answers calmly

"I see... So that guy lance was his Noble Phantasm, the cursed spear... Gae Bolg" Shirou says in realization

"You heard the name, Shirou?"I ask

"Not exactly, but I manage to recognize the weapon"

"Wait, if the name of the spear was *Gae Bolg* then the identity of Lancer must be..."Thosaka Rin begins

"That of the Irish hero *Cu Chulainn*"Saber ends

"But… that makes even less sense, if Cu Chulainn used his lance on you, you should be dead!"Rin Thosaka says with a bit of irritation

"D-dead! Why?!" I say surprised

"The spear of Cu Chulainn is a cursed spear; the legend says it always pierces the target heart, you can't avoid it" Rin Thosaka says as a matter of fact

"I-is that so…?" Well, if it's a cursed spear then I could have avoided the curse because since I'm not from this world curses doesn't affect me, just like in Port Royal"…I have no idea how did I avoided it then, maybe I was just… lucky?" Not that I could really tell her that.

"…" She only stares at me…*sigh* She… doesn't believe me… why do I suck at lying?

Shirou POV

The tension in the air is almost palpable, so unable to withstand it any longer I talk to him

"So... um... I guess presentations are in order, right? I'm Emiya Shirou" I say extending my hand

"Oh, right... I'm Sora, It's a pleasure"he says as we shook hands

"*sigh* Thosaka Rin" she sighs in defeat "So... You had a question, right Sora-kun"

"Oh... It's just Soraand yeah, I was wondering so... Saber is a Servant right? So that would make her a heroic spirit right?"

Saber only nods

"I see..."after a second his eyes flashes in admiration, excitement and respect "Would you give me your autograph?"Sora says with a great smile

Saber only looks dumbfounded at the sudden question

"Well... I guess you can't, maybe later" He says as he puts his hands behind his head

I let out a small chuckle, I don't know if he did it on purpose or if his personality is just like that but in any event the tension from a few seconds ago is now completely gone.

"Anyway, Emiya-kun if you want to know more about the Holy Grail War you should come with me, I'll take you to THAT person" Thosaka says with a sigh

"That… person?" I say in confusion

"*nod* He´ll answer all of the question you have left"

And with that we start making our way towards the church across the bridge; however both Saber and Sora decide to come with us. Saber claiming she had to protect me at all times and Sora saying that he simply didn´t have anything better to do

(Some minutes after that)

The streets are empty, then again that's not a surprise considering it's pretty late… however I do feel some kind of hostility coming from behind me, I guess… Saber it's not pretty happy with the outfit I got for her.

"Are you sure this is the best you could get for her, Emiya-kun?"

"Ugh… well, I can just have her going around in that armor" I say to Thosaka and then turn towards Saber "Sorry" I say with a bow

Saber simply shook her head and oblivious to our little conversation Sora seemed to be searching for something inside his pockets

"What are you searching for, Sora?" I ask him

"Hum… Oh, just something that might feel better for Saber… Where is it?"

"There is no need for that, I…" Saber politely tries to decline but Sora stops her

"Nah, its okay… lets see… here it is!" suddenly out of his pocket Sora pulls out a long black coat "Here, try this on, it doesn't matter if it's too long the coat adjust itself" he says as he hands the coat to Saber.

She simply accepts the coat and tries it… while it's true originally the coat was a bit short for her, just as Sora said the coat expands itself to cover Saber armor completely.

"Thanks, it does feel better"

"No problem, I don't use it that much anyway, also I think it has some magical properties as well so that may come in handy"

Suddenly Thosaka who had been walking ahead of us turns with a curious look on her eyes, she gets near to us and starts examining the coat.

"Hum… this is quite the mystic code; it should come really handy for someone like Emiya-kun…" She says with an amused expression

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask

"This coat conceals the energy of your Servant completely, if I wasn't seeing her I would say there is no one here" she says not taking her eyes off the coat "Where did you get it?" she says turning her head towards Sora

"It belonged to someone I fought a while ago, as I said I don't use it but it is kind of a memento of that battle, but… um, what´s a *mystic code*?" he says confused

"You don't know that? And you call yourself a magus? You´re worst than Emiya-kun" She says a bit annoyed

"Hey!" we both say in unison

"Anyway… so do you mind explaining it to me?" he says in a childlike manner

And with that Thosaka starts explaining him what magecraft is, with me giving some comments when he starts looking confused, like that we keep talking until we reach the hill towards the church.

"So that's why you said I can't do magic, right?"

"Yes, because magic is in the level of a true miracle, like time travel" Thosaka says as a matter of fact and even though she complained about explaining the basic she seemed to really enjoyed it

"I see…" that's the only thing Sora says before getting into deep thought and with that the conversation dies

Finally we reach the church and only Thosaka and I enter it since Saber decides to stay outside looking out for enemies and Sora was still in thinking

Sora (POV):

Well now I'm even more confused, all this talk about magic and magecraft just blew my mind then again I have never really thought about magic in such serious way, Rin said that time travel, teleportation and things like that were what in this world is called true magic but with the keyblade allows me to do all those things… I guess the keyblade is really amazing and there is a lot I still don't know about it, well since Xehanort is already gone I should have more time to focus on learning about the keyblade but first I must focus on finding a way out of this world and the reason I suddenly appeared here as well. Still right now I find myself quite interested by all these Servant's if they´re really heroes then I would really like to meet all of them and maybe even fight them for a bit…and Saber is a Servant, so I wonder if she would mind a little fight

"So, um… Saber, would you mind if we fight for a bit?" ugh, these is weird, I'm not the kind of guy who goes around asking for fight but these is kind of a once-in-a-lifetime experience.

"..."she closes her eyes considering my wish

"You know more like a practice, I would really like to cross blades with you" I try to explain myself better

She keeps her eyes closed and finally…

"Alright" she declares readying her sword and giving me a faint smile

I don't know if she simply accepted because I sound really excited but in any event I won't lose this chance.

"Thanks, Saber" I say as I summon my keyblade and run towards her

Our weapons clashes and sparks begin flying, I can tell she's holding back but even like that I realize she's really strong just like Auron, Leon or Hercules, she's definitely a hero... I should have ask for a serious battle...

Anyway our swords keep clashing for a few more seconds until with a powerful strike she disarms me and point her sword at my chest, I could summon back my keyblade and keep fighting but my shoulder still hurts a bit and I would like to fight her with all my strength maybe next time...

"It's... my loss..."

"Are you sure? I can tell you can keep fighting"

"Well, maybe next time... Because there will be a next time, right?"

"Sure, when you are ready I'll be waiting" she says dropping her battle stance

"Thanks... Actually I thought you were going to refuse"

"Consider it a thank you for helping my Master, but I must ask: Why did you help Archer? I can understand Shirou but not you" She replies in a formal tone

"Ah, well you see I just felt like I couldn't let you hurt him, like we were old friends, something like that..."I reply while rubbing the back of my head

"..."she doesn't say anything only closing her eyes and an uncomfortable silence set in until the door to the church opens and both Rin and Shirou step out of it

Shirou looks relived as he exits the church, I wonder what happened in there but in any event Saber looks expectantly at her Master.

After they exchange a few words and shake hands confirming their contract the four of us start heading back the way we came.

Some minutes after in the crossroad of Miyama City:

Eventually we reach the crossroad we passed earlier and Rin and Shirou start saying their goodbyes each one of them preparing for the battle ahead, we actually talk a bit on the way back, I learned that the name of this place is Fuyuki City and Rin was really specific in the fact that from the moment they separate they would began to be enemies however Shirou seems reluctant to the idea, in any event since Rin is about to leave I should also start heading back to place were I left that girl… I hate to admit but I'm rather interested in this fight but I should leave that for later, helping that girl takes priority.

"Hey, guys…" I call out to them interrupting their little discussion, it seems Shirou still doesn't accept Rin as his enemy and she's scolding him for it, but something stops me in my track… a killing intent coming from Shirou's house and directed towards us

"Hey have you finished talking?" A sweet voice says

I quickly turn my head to look at the hill leading to the owner of the voice and there I see her, a small girl with white hair and red eyes and behind her a towering figure, a giant with grey skin holding a massive stone-sword in his hand… but something is off and I mean off with me, the giant is emitting enough killing intent to suffocate the air but I haven't summoned my keyblade yet, it's not fear, it's… familiarity just like with Archer I feel I have met the giant before, seriously… what's going on?!

"—Berserker" Rin says mumbling

"Good evening Onii-chan, it´s the second time we've met like this" She says in an innocent tone directed to Shirou

At this Shirou seems to freeze, it's understandable that giant is completely out of this world and this is coming from someone who's not from this world.

"—Crap, he's on a totally different level" Rin mumbles again"Archer, this is not an enemy you can fight head-on you should use your unique style" She commands her Servant and the presence that was around her suddenly disappears.

"Emiya-kun, you can choose whether to stay or to run… but if possible you better run…" She says to Shirou"…Sora you said you fought Lancer, you better prove it now" I only nod my head

"Are you done? Can I start now?" the girl says"Nice to meet you Rin, mister. My name is Illya. You should figure it out if I make that Illyasviel von Einzbern" The girl, Illya present herself giving a small bow

"Einzbern…"Rin sounds surprise.

The girl Illya seems happy with her reaction

As for me "Good evening, my name's Sora, it's a pleasure Illya" I present as well not dropping my guard and giving only a small nod.

Suddenly the air freezes and I feel several eyes on me I glance at my side to see a rather annoyed Rin

"W-what?" I say nervous

"Can't you read the mood?! This is not time for presentations…"

"Well, you know how hard is for an enemy to introduce themselves, they normally just start talking in riddles and telling you how evil they are and how they'll conquer the world… I think it's a nice change to have some enemy tell me their name in a polite manner" I try to defend myself

"Seriously, you…" but Rin counter-argument is cut short, due to Illya interrupting her

"Well, anyway…" She begins, possibly she was also surprised by my presentation "It's nothing personal mister Sora, but now I'll kill you all." The air seems to freeze"Go ahead, Berserker" She orders the giant behind her like singing

Suddenly, the grey giant leaps into the air and covers the distance between us in a second

"Shirou, stay back-" Saber gets ready to battle the giant removing the black coat and rushing towards the grey figure and at the same time arrows or more like *bullets* start raining down on Berserker

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag" the giant roars as the arrows connect but he pays them no more attention, passing through them as if they were nothing, the scary thing about this is that the arrows had enough strength in them to destroy houses.

As soon as he lands his sword clash with the invisible sword of Saber and even though she's being overpowered Saber doesn't yield, she keeps blocking, parrying and dodging the blows of the grey giant and I must admit I'm impressed; I had already realized when I fought with her but her style with a sword is simply majestic there are no other words to describe it.

It's the complete opposite of Berserker's, he doesn't even have a style he's simply swinging that massive sword destroying everything in its way, actually it's pretty surprising for Saber to block those massive attacks, and it seems I'm not the only one impressed all of us watching the battle develop are struck with awe until…

"…! Archer, back her up!"Rin voice rings through the night air and suddenly an enormous energy comes flying at us. It's another arrow this one with so much energy charged that it feels more like a missile than an arrow.

As soon as the arrow connects Saber swings her sword but… the giant only shrug it off, and swings his own sword sending Saber skidding across the asphalt. Berserker rushes towards the Servant of the sword but he's stop by three more arrows hitting him directly in the forehead, once again they do nothing.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag

The giant roars again and swing at Saber once more, this time he sends her flying a few meters but she manages to recover in mid air and resumes her stance. Of course the giant doesn't stop there he gives pursuit.

"Archer, don't stop firing!"Rin orders her Servant as she chants a weird spell in a language I don't understand

Berserker body explodes, without a doubt the attacks of both Archer and Rin are a force to be recognized… still even those powerful attacks make no damage to the grey figure as he pays them no attention and rushes once again at Saber

"What kind of monster is he?!"Rin yells surprise her attacks doesn't even scratch the mad Servant

Saber once again raises her sword to continue the fight, but is obvious she is in pain.

"No, run, Saber!"Shirou yells at his Servant

And she obviously pays him no heed and stands her ground, whether it's because she wants to protect us or because her pride doesn't allow her to run away from a battle, their sword clash once, twice, three times… and eventually Saber guard can't hold anymore and she is sent flying again, a massive attack that not only broke her guard but also almost manage to slice her in half, she once again stand and I can see the open wound, fresh blood pouring out of it and the damage it's obvious since she's using her sword as a cane to stand up, her blood giving away the true form of her weapon

Suddenly the constant barrage of attacks stops, the giant stands silently waiting for his Master orders

"Hah, there is no way you guys would be able to beat my Berserker, after all he's the greatest Hero of Greece!"Illya declares cheerfully

"…?! Greatest hero of Greece you must mean…"Rin says in utter surprise

"Yes, that devil standing there is Hercules, he is the worst monster there is in a totally different level from the heroes you can summon"

And there I finally get it, that sense of familiarity is because I do know Berserker, he's Herc, he is a friend of mine but… what is he even doing here? And what happened to him? Still if he's Herc then there is no way he'll kill us even if he forgot about me there must still be a way to reach him… so, in maybe one of the worse plans of my life I run up to him and stand between him and Saber leaving Rin, Illya and Shirou in confusion.

"Herc, don't you recognize me, it's me Sora!" I yell at him trying to make him come back to his senses but the giant only swings it sword as if to swat me away, I summon my keyblade and block his downward slash with all my strength our sword locked in a test of power, I can't win, but I will stand my ground it may be meaningless but just like Saber I won't retreat. Illya seems surprised I was able to stop her Servant attack, after all I'm a mere human just how a human could withstand Hercules monstrous power even if he wasn't being serious, Illya seems to grow tired of me and orders

"Berserker, stop playing just kill him and finish off Saber" She says in a cold voice devoid of any childlike innocence

The strength behind the swords increases greatly my arms became numb from only keeping it away from splitting my head and I fall to the ground in one knee still holding the sword above my head but depleted of energy. Berserker raises his sword once more to deliver the final blow but I can't lose because I want my friend back, because I want to help my new friends, even if I'm tired I must release my full potential.

"Power…" I murmur as a yellow orb appears in my free hand, I don't care if it's my *limit form* I can accept anything now as long as it gives me power to protect my friends.

I crush the orb as soon as the blade of Herc' is about o connect with my own blade, releasing a surge of energy that manage to even makes him stop, I can feel the energy running through my body, the electricity in my hand and I realize this is not my *limit form* but my *valor form* as how is that possible I don't know maybe is my enhanced magic or maybe it's just me being lucky. I don't care this is what I needed in valor form I'm at the peak of my physical abilities.

And I also realize I don't have another keyblade in me so I'll just have to do with my kingdom key… suddenly I feel it in front of me there is a keyblade a keyblade so familiar to me but a at the same time so alien to me like I have used all my life and at the same time I have never used it once, still I reach towards it but the color suddenly returns to the world and I find myself in the battle field of just seconds ago.

Everyone, except maybe for Berserker and Saber, find themselves surprised at my sudden change in attire my black outfit changed into a red one with fleur-de-lis symbols, I'm completely recovered and even if I may not last long with only one keyblade and against an opponent like Hercules, I'll do everything I can I won't let what happened in the Grind to repeat again.

I grimace to the memory as I take a battle stance similar to Hercules as if to provoke him"Alright, Herc, let's fight"

"Kill him now Berserker!" his Master orders irritated by me mocking her Servant

We both rush at each other with incredible speed, right now I'm at my best physical condition with this I may be able to match him… no, I have to surpass him if I want my friend back, and as our swords clash spark are send into the night sky.

Normal (POV):

ShirouEmiya was having a really strange night, starting from almost being killed, to summoning a Servant, to realizing the girl he admires is a magus, to meeting that strange priest in the church and finally seeing his Servant get beaten by a monster that seems out of this world, still all of that paled in front of the scene before him, the guy who he had just meet this night, Sora, going toe-to-toe against Berserker without backing down or being pushed by his attacks and he wasn't the only one surprised both RinThosaka and Illyasviel von Einzbern were as surprised at him, it's true he had seen him fight against Lancer but the difference between him and Berserker were like the difference between day and night.

However that how it seems from a viewer perspective for the reality was different, it was true that Sora was being able to stand the attacks from Berserker with his own attacks but he was already getting tired and his drive form would disappear in a few minutes maybe less

"Damn I'm going to lose at this rate" Sora thought "I may be able to keep blocking his attacks with mine for the time I'm in valor form but once I run out of power, it's my end"

Once again their swords clashed and Sora felt his arms going numb from the force of the attack alone, this form gave Sora the maximum of his physical abilities but at the same time this form was meant to use two weapons instead of one still when he wasn't able to overwhelm Berserker he knew he had to come up with a plan to defeat this enemy before his form run out, sadly…

"Damn, I got nothing, I can block his attacks but without my second keyblade this is a lost cause… come on, this guy is a Berserker I have fight against Berserkers before, the first thing I have to do is disarm him but I can't do that since he's so strong and without openings and even if I could disarm him there is no way I could wield that massive weapon against him so… what do I do?!" he thought in despair

And once again their swords clashed, his time was running out

"To defeat him… I'll need to have his strength" and again their sword clashed this time Sora blown was a little less powerful and he was sent flying through the air landing a few meters from Berserker, however that little time from being send flying to landing gave him an idea, a skill he hadn't use in a while and only work against certain enemies.

So with a plan in mind he stands up, drops his battle stance and with his free hand taunts Berserker

Seeing this Berserker master can't stand the humiliation of having a simple human taunt her Servant "Kill him, Berserker!"Illya voice rang through the silent night.

The mad servant rushed towards the keybade weilder at an amazing speed his body being surrounded by the red aura of a command spell, after all for someone like Illya spending a command spell in making an enemy suffer for taunting her Servant was a fitting end. However Sora had a plan, he waited for mere seconds to have the attack of Berserker upon him and them he raised his sword, a concentrated reflega spell in the place where the attack connect, originally that spell is meant to repel the attacks but this time he would use to absorb the energy behind the attack of Berserker, it was a technique he had practice when fighting the data of Leaxus in the cavern of remembrance, the technique itself absorbed the energy of his enemy completely and transferred the energy to his body and even though it only last a few seconds it caused major damage upon its use however it was really risky since it requires the user to withstand an attack of great powerand while it was true that with his valor form he should be able to withstand the attack it was always a dangerous bet.

"Still I have to risk it" he thought as the attack clashed against his sword and he starts absorbing the power behind it.

Berserker realized this as well, but it was already too late, Sora smirks as the clash of swords end with Berserker trying to retreat but Sora body was already filled with power and a bit of the madness of the Servant so in that little bit of madness he attacks, the keyblade with the power of the Servant easily could cut through his skin but the madness give space to instinct so instead of going for a cut in the body the attack was directed towards the hand that hold the massive sword and cut though it making the hand and the weapon fall to the ground, in an instant the keyblade disappeared and Sora grabbed the fallen weapon and raised it above his head, memories that were not his filling his mind… it was true this guy was Hercules however he was not the Hercules Sora knew, this was another version of the hero Hercules one with a much more sad history than the one Sora meet and befriend and also with a much more powerful attack or more precisely nine attacks.

The barrage of attacks starts

The first one to the upper arm

The second to the collarbone, the madness start to subside

The third to the temple, there Sora realized he would not be able to complete the nine slashes

The fourth to the diaphragm, the power he had steal from berserker was about to end, as well as his drive form so he skip the rest of the steps and went right to the nineth attack but he changed it a bit

So he jumped high in the air and focus all of his remaining power in the sword in his hands and with a feral roar throw the sword towards the chest of Berserker causing a little explosion.

To say the least the last few second have been a surprise for all the presents in the fight, even for Saber, who had retreated to heal her wounds while Sora stall Berserker, but in the end the look of surprise was present in all and each one of them, the attacks of Sora with Berserker swords have been almost invisible except for the last one, however the fight was still not over.

Sora POV:

Tired… so tired, I hope… I didn't kill him… even if he is not the Hercules I know… how funny fighting a berserker in a fullmoon night, it sure bring back memories...

Suddenly my body is sent flying with great strength and crash into the ground I can hear my bones breaking "HEAL!"I shout as the green circle is formed under me and I feel relief wash over me however what I see rushing towards me bring nothing but despair Berserker taking his own sword out of his chest is approaching me at a dangerous rate as his body starts healing itself he swing his sword towards my defenseless form however the attack is stopped by Saber who had rushed towards me with an amazing speed, she repels Berserker sword and takes a battle stance she may not be completely recovered but maybe if we fight together…

Suddenly I feel a great power coming from a great distance and somehow I feel the red knight, Archer, looking at the battle field from there.

I'm not the only one who notices as the battle comes to a sudden halt, I stand and take a battle stance.

"*sigh* fine, we'll leave for now Berserker, see you later Onii-chan" She says to Shirou as she and her servant disappear

Finally the tension in the air disappears and all of us seem to relax even the presence in the distance disappears.

We are all tired and decide to simply go our separate ways, though Rin seems to have some questions for me, she saves them for a better time.

Minutes later in the mansion:

Ugh, what a night I never expected to have to battle those Servants and I gotta thanks my enhanced magic for surviving anyway I can't think about that now, I'll only go check on that girl and then sleep for a bit. However as soon as I step into the room we're I left the girl, I feel something hitting me in the back of my head, exhaustion takes over as my world becomes deep black.

* * *

AN:

Somehow I think I overpowered Sora or at least I underlevel Berserker but it was fated to happen since from the beginning I wanted them to fight, still it wasn't that bad, right?

And actually that skill were you get the power of your enemy, it's real… you use it against data Lexaeus during KHII FM. In any event sorry for my English, review if you like and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

See you in the next one.


End file.
